Saw VIII: Demonic Return
by AMASTA10
Summary: It has been three years since the end of Saw: The Final Chapter. People have assumed that the games were over, that no one will have to suffer the horrors of a 'game'. However, a new Jigsaw rises from the ashes and begins a new game. This time, the traps are more gruesome than anyone could ever imagine. Will the players work together to survive? Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Saw franchise.**

Saw VIII: Demonic Return

Chapter One: Publicity

The streets of New York were bustling with life, everyone chatting and laughing. No one never expected what was about to happen.

It has been exactly three years since the end of the infamous Jigsaw's "games". The games were the subject of many conversations, even to this day. When a crime was mentioned on a news station or in a newspaper, people speculated what kind of demonic trap would be used on them. People talked about the serial killer freely because they no longer feared the name. Until today.

The electronic billboards on the side of buildings suddenly and suspiciously cut off to static, causing the commuters to stop and gaze in curiosity. The static continued for thirty seconds, before an image blared onto the screens. It was of a woman, who was in a brightly lit bathroom. The bathroom itself was dilapidated; rust covering the exposed pipes, the floor and wall tiles are chipped, and a substance that no one wanted to know covered the toilets. The most horrifying aspect, much to the watchers' dismay, was that the woman was wearing a device, a trap. It was a Venus Face Trap, one that was made of clean bronze with copper spikes. The harness that held the device was hidden underneath a plain white t-shirt. The woman was also sporting a pair of jeans and no shoes or socks. She was overweight, with hardly any neck, and she has long brunette hair.

Her blue eyes snapped open, and she rubbed them with her hands. When she lowered her hands, her eyes scanned the room, taking in the haunting atmosphere. Then, her eyes fell to the trap that rested on her shoulders. Immediately, a horrified scream escaped her lips. "Help me!" She screeched as her hands flew all over the device. "Can anyone hear me? Help!"

Her answer came in the form of a television turning on in the opposite corner of the room. The watchers' attention turned to it as well. Static dominated the screen, before another horrifying image appeared on the screen. It was the face of Billy, Jigsaw's puppet. Except, it was remade since the previous one was burned in a fire Detective Hoffman purposely started. Its eyes slowly turned to land on his victim. His mouth opened and he began to speak in the same horribly distorted voice. "Hello Angelina, I want to play a game. For years now, you have been indulging yourself. Stealing food from the homeless, demanding too much of your wealthy husband and secret lovers, and even going as far as kidnapping children to call your own from other families, killing them if they don't call you their mother. Now, the reaper seeks payment for the crimes you have committed. The device on your shoulders is the Venus Face Trap version II, it will clamp shut on your head, impaling it with spikes. However, there is a way to survive. The device will go off in sixty seconds, and the only way to remove it is with a key," As he said this, a timer above the television flashed with the number sixty and one part of the floor slid open. Out of the hole in the floor arose a pedestal with a box on it. "To get the key, you have to make two sacrifices. The first sacrifice is the release of your dependency on everyone around you. The second one is of blood. The box will only open when the beaker hidden away in the pedestal is filled to the brim. There is another catch. In order to reach the pedestal, you must traverse a floor made of conveyer belts that move in the opposite direction that you want to go. How much are you willing to stay alive? Live or die, Angelina, make your choice. Let the game begin."

The television shut off, leaving Angelina and the watchers in horror. The sound of whirring motors came from beneath the floor, and the tiled floor in front of the victim began to move like a conveyer belt. No one noticed that the gap between the row of tiles in front and the ones Angelina was standing on was empty and just big enough to let the tiles through, so that the machinery can continue its work. The conveyer belts were moving rather fast, meaning that Angelina would have to run in order to get to the pedestal.

The woman took a few breaths, as if mentally preparing herself. Tears flowed from her eyes, she feared the worse. Angelina ran forward, pulling the pin from the trap, causing the timer to start counting down.

Angelina struggled as she tried to run against the backwards motion, which caused her to run in place at her speed. She was already panting and sweating, causing gasps to emit from the watchers. However, adrenaline kicked in and Angelina was able to move forward. Forty-five seconds remaining.

Halfway towards the pedestal, she started to wheeze, the strain of the exercise becoming more evident. However, she pressed forward and made it to the pedestal with thirty seconds left.

A whirring sound emitted from somewhere inside the pedestal, which had a large hole near the top. Angelina whimpered as she inched her hand forward. Once her hand was inside the hole, she screamed and took it out again. Blood was flowing from between her middle and ring finger. She looked toward the clock, only twenty seconds left. More tears flowed as she stuck her hand back into the hole. Angelina screamed but did not remove her hand.

At ten seconds, Angelina removed her hand from the hole, unable to bare the pain any longer. A cut ran through half of her hand. She screamed in pain and agony as the clock ticked past five seconds. This was the end; there was no way she was going to get the key in time.

The clock hit zero, and the device snapped shut. The spikes pierced Angelina's skull, and she fell limply to the ground. A small pool of blood appeared around her head. The crowd of watchers gasped, unable to comprehend what just happened.

The television in the corner flickered to life again, and Billy spoke again. "You all thought that the games were over. However, they have just begun. Another game is already in motion, and no one will be able to stop it. I am back, and will never die. I am known as the Jigsaw killer, as a serial killer, as a killer. I gave myself a name as well. I am Justice, the one who will either show criminals the errors of their ways or kill them in the process."

The television flickered off again, leaving the watchers in shocked silence. The electronic billboards went back to their original advertisements. There was one thought that was carried amongst the crowd. Jigsaw was back, and he wasn't going to be stopped. Fear was rippling through the masses. They had no idea how horrible and gruesome it was about to become.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Horrific Greetings

Water slowly dripped onto the floor into a small puddle. The room was veiled in darkness that seemed suffocating. The ten occupants of the room were heavily breathing in a drug induced slumber. No one in the room knew each other, they were complete strangers.

A television in the northern part of the area flickered to life, bathing a small portion of the north in light. On the television's screen was the scene of Angelina's death, being played from the beginning. The sudden burst of light and noise caused the strangers to awake from their slumber. The ten looked at the television screen and watched in horror as the Venus Face Trap version II clamped shut on Angelina's head. Their attention turned to the television in the bathroom that the corpse of the former living laid. The image of the new Billy puppet stared at the ten bathed in darkness before saying. "You all thought that the games were over. However, they have just begun. Another game is already in motion, and no one will be able to stop it. I am back, and will never die. I am known as the Jigsaw Killer, a serial killer, a sadist (**A/N: I know last chapter he said a killer, that was a typo**). I gave myself a name as well. I am Justice, the one who will show criminals the errors of their ways or kill them in the process."

After Jigsaw made his speech through the puppet, the lights inside the room burst to life all at once. The ten inside it shielded their eyes from the harsh light that their eyes have not yet adjusted to. The television screen was dominated by static before the image of Billy the Puppet dominated the screen. The ten strangers lowered their arms to stare in horror at the infamous doll. "Hello everyone," It said in its eerie voice. "I want to play a game. You are all here because you have committed crimes that go against even God himself. For that reason, you must all fight for your lives. The building you are in is one giant maze, and the only way to get out of this trap is through teamwork. In this maze, there are traps designed to test each of your resolves to live. No one is safe from me. No one is safe from the truth. The truth, in this case, is more horrible than any of you can imagine. In this first room is your first test. Look around," The ten strangers did as they were told.

The room was in fact an old launder mat. The dripping water came from a crack in the wall were the pipe beneath surely burst long ago. The washing machines and dryers were covered with dirt and grime. The whole room had an air of years upon years of no use, and it showed in the way that the walls and ceiling had many spots that have been exposed to water damage. Those nearest the walls, since some of the others were placed in between the rows of washing machines, gasped as they looked into the grimy glass that served as a window into the dryers. Inside each of the machines were razor blades, hundreds of them.

"In five minutes, the dryer doors will burst open, sending the red hot razor blades into the flesh of those who are still in the room. The dryers are powered by engines that are set to go exactly 75 miles per hour," Jigsaw continued. "The only way out is by locating the key that unlocks the door inside one of the washing machines. How much blood are each of you willing to shed to stay alive? Live or die, make your choice. Let the game begin."

The television shut off and a timer above the door in the east started to count down from five minutes. The dryers turned on automatically, the barrels immediately jumped to the promised 75 miles per hour. The only reason the dryers weren't being destroyed was because the dryers were made of reinforced metal and bullet proof glass. The razor blades began to violently fly inside the barrels and heated up almost instantly. The ten people in the room ran up to a top loading washing machine and opened it, to find a tangle of barbed wire placed inside. They all looked at each other, fear and curiosity in their expressions. The same thought was shared amongst them: _Who was going to try first? _The man nearest the door grimaced before he plunged his whole arm into the tangle. The stinging pain was unbelievable, but he continued to force his hand down toward the bottom. Once he reached the bottom, he moved his hand around to try and find the key. However, it wasn't there. The man withdrew his arm, and the sight of his damaged skin made the whole room to shiver.

The barbed wire cut his flesh in many places, causing it to bleed out slowly. The other nine turned their gazes away from the man, preparing themselves for their plunge into the tangles in the washing machines. One by one, the nine other strangers plunged their hands into the barbed wire in hopes of finding the key. They had no luck, however, and the search was still on. Four minutes and thirty seconds left.

After the first plunge into the tangle of barbed wire, the pain didn't seem as bad the second time. The ten strangers' second attempt at finding the key were fruitless as well. The time was ticking down, but to them it seemed to be going faster than usual. Soon, trails of blood followed the ten as they made their way between the rows of washing machines, checking the ones that have been left.

At three minutes left, A woman that made her way to the middle row of washing machines found the key in the fifth washing machine from the southern end of the room. She quickly pulled her arm out of the tangle of barbed wire, causing the key to fly from her relaxed grip. She looked at the key as it flew toward the western part of the room. When it landed, two guys that were nearby it both ran for it at the same time. They collided right before either could grab the key, and the resulting lapse of judgment caused one of them to hit the key, sending it underneath one of the dryers. Two minutes and twenty-five seconds left.

The ten occupants of the room ran to the dryer that hid the key. The small gap made it nearly impossible for any of them to reach in and grab it. One of the woman, which was near the two men that made a dash for the key, got on her stomach and reached her rather small hand underneath the machine. The other nine waited with baited breath as she searched around underneath the dryer for the key. When it seemed that she was going to dislocate her shoulder, she pulled her arm out and held the key for all to see. A guy that was nearby grabbed the key and ran toward the door to the east. One minute remaining.

Once the man reached the door, he tried putting the key into the keyhole, but his shaky hand caused him to miss it and drop the key. The other nine caught up to him and started to fight each other for the key. After quite a while of struggling, the woman who got the key from beneath the dryer took the key and put it into the keyhole. She unlocked the door and flung the door open. The ten went through the door, happy to be out of the death trap. However, just before the last person made it out, the timer reached zero and the all the dryers' doors flew open, releasing the scorching hot razor blades. Many of the tiny weapons flew toward the open door, impaling the last man out of the room. Many of the blades penetrated his skin and went straight through his body, coming out and impaling themselves in the walls on either side of the new corpse. Two of the razors managed to collided and stay inside the dead body, sticking out of its neck in the middle of the adams apple. Everyone turned around just in time to see blood flow from the many tiny wounds and pool on the floor. The door that the ten just came out of shut and locked on its own accord.

As the corpse fell forward, the woman nearest it jumped backwards and screamed. The man nearest her pulled her into a hug in an attempt to comfort her, to no avail. One of the other men looked at his shoulder, where a razor blade managed to nick him and added to the already running blood. The bleeding wasn't to bad for anyone, so they took one last look at their fallen 'commrade' and pressed forward.

The hallway the nine remaining strangers were in seemed to go on forever and had many doors leading to other hallways and rooms on either side. Everyone looked at each other with fear and curiosity, wondering which way they should go. The woman that led the pack turned to look at the first door that was nearest the group.

With one last glance at the others, the woman took a relaxing breath before turning the handle.


End file.
